Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to predicting or assessing cognitive decline in older adults.
Discussion
With recent improvements in living standards along with advances in modern medicine, people in developed countries are living far longer than in previous eras. Cognitive decline in older adults represents a major clinical challenge, presenting a huge societal burden with enormous direct and indirect social and economic costs. For example, the global prevalence of Alzheimer's disease is estimated at 24 million people worldwide. Early detection of cognitive decline could lead to more effective clinical intervention and treatments that might delay the onset of cognitive decline.